Forever Family
by Serpico1986
Summary: Tragedy strikes when least expected and now the Portokalo and Miller family is about to lose one of their one.
1. Chapter 1

**To Whom It May Concern...**

 **My name is Dr. Serpico and I'm here to present you my second story on ''My Big Fat Greek Wedding''**

 **Here´s the thing, since the movie is a comedy movie, i decided to write something different and put a bit of a tragedy into the story.**

 **Anyway, this story takes place within the events of the second movie, between the wedding scene and Paris going college, so every information and character write here, are write after the information I have from both of the movies, but more, from the second one.**

 **I hope you like it and give some feedbacks, so i will be able to know how I'm doing.**

 **Thanks for the collaboration**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – A NIGHT OF PASSIONS AND NIGHTMARES**

It happened a few days after Maria and Gus wedding and peace seemed to be restored at the family once again, once the old couple had stop bickering each other. Even Zorba´s, seemed to have increase the costumers and it´s sells. Everyone was celebrating.

That night, once everything was settled and Paris was preparing herself to go to New York, Ian and Toula finally decided to have a real date as a newly wedded couple, so they asked their daughter if she could spend the night at her paternal grandparents, so her parents could have the house all to themselves and her maternal grandparents could enjoy the quietly of a honeymoon by themselves as well.

This way, Ian took his wife to the same where they had their first date and it was awesome, they talk and laugh and remembered all they had to endure in order to finally join in matrimony. Once the dinner ending and they get to the car, Ian lean over Toula, not noticing her massages her own chest and whispered in her ear.

''How about we finish this in home?'' he said and she kissed him passionately agreeing with the idea ''we better get home soon then, I'm anxious to see you in your new pajamas''

''Stop this'' she said, smacking his arm gently, but ignoring the uncomfortable sensation in her own arm ''you are making me very excited'' she said as they burst out laughing and Ian drove back home.

_/_

They barely closed the front door of their house and started kissing each other, repeating over and over ''I love you'' and eventually ran upstairs to their room, already half clothed, with their lips stuck.

Once there, they jump on the bed, ready for a wonderful nigh between hugs and kisses, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Toula gasped and fallen on top of her husband, almost hitting him on the nose.

It took Ian a minute to realize she had fainted, at first, he got a bit upset, since she could have hurt him, still, when she doesn´t moved, he pushed her gently aside and turn her on her back, just to notice that her lips had starting to get a slight shade of blue.

''oh God!'' he exclaimed, panic washing over him ''honey? Toula, it´s not funny'' he said, checking her pulse and finding a faint heartbeat.

Trying to stay calm, Ian dresses her on a robe, while calling for an emergency and dressing himself on the first cloths he found wile praying for a miracle to happen.

_/_

At their house, Gus and Maria were just lying on their bed, watching a movie, while making their own version of honeymoon, when suddenly; the sound of a siren startled them. Immediately, the old couple holds into each other scared, when Gus shallowed hard and approached the window

''what an ambulance is doing at Toula and Ian´s house?'' he asked confused

''an ambulance?'' Maria rushed to the window and looked at her daughter´s house, when the telephone ringed

''Nicko, what is it?'' Gus growled to his son who had called them

''Dad, you and Ma, come outside, something happened at Toula´s house'' he said

''oh God!'' Maria placed a hand on her chest, scared and they rushed to the street.

''I hope the ambulance had mistaken the address'' Maria said, trying not to think the worse.

_/_

As they approached the Miller´s house, Maria gasped in horror at the sight of her younger daughter been lowered at the back of the vehicle and quickly rushed to her side, placing a hand on Toula´s head.

''Ma´am, you need to step back'' the paramedic said

''Mamá, come here'' Nick and Athena approached their parents, to give them support

''Ian, what is going on?'' someone asked, as a very pale Ian step out of the house, followed by another paramedic

''can´t explain now'' he said

''what you mean you can´t explain? What happened to my daughter?'' Gus was very angry

''that´s okay Dad'' Nick interrupted him ''Ian, what hospital you´re going?''

''Mercy´s''

''we meet you there then, I will going take the car'' the Greek man said

''I think that the non-Greek husband killed the weird wife'' one neighbor whispered to the other, as they watch the Ambulance drama.

''You know, could you give yourself some respect, before I call the police? Get out of my sister´s yard'' Athena barked at the three annoying women standing there.

_/_

The whole family except for Paris joined Ian at the hospital a few minutes later and he finally managed to tell everyone what happened. Apparently, the adrenaline or excitation during the night time, had caused Toula a heart attack and now the doctors was examining her, to know the extension of the damage.

''oh, that´s okay, she´s going to be fine'' Aunt Voula tried to cheer Ian up ''after my wedding night, I woke up in a pool of blood, so Taki brought me to the hospital and everything work well'' she smiled.

''someone has told Paris what happened?'' it was Uncle Taki who asked

''no, I thought about calling her, but It´s better wait and make sure her mother is okay'' Ian said as a doctor come out of a room.

''Family of Fortoula Miller?'' he asked and the whole family approached

''I'm her husband, Ian Miller'' the tall man said almost in panic ''how is she doing?''

''Mr. Miller, I'm afraid I don´t have good news.'' Dr. Turner started ''your wife is alive, but the cause of her heart attack was much worse than I thought.''

''what you mean?'' Ian was trying to hold back tears.

''We still have a few tests to do, but everything points that your wife have a congenital heart disease. You know if someone in the family have history of heart problem?'' Dr. Turner asked and in response Gus stand up

''Costa, what you´re doing?'' Maria looked at her husband

''my grandmother in Greece had died of a heart attack'' he said, all color had drawn from his face.

''I see…'' Dr. Turner noted down something ''Mr. Miller, Mrs. Miller will have to undergo surgery so we can install a peacemaker…''

''my poor little girl'' Maria started to cry

''shhh, keep quiet, let the doctor continue'' her husband tried to calm her down

''…still, it´s more likely she will need to receive a new heart and...'' Dr. Turner tried to continue

''if there's the problem, then give another heart to her'' Gus decided.

''it´s not that simple Sir, we need to find out what type of blood match with Mrs. Miller, the surgery itself could increase some risks, besides, she doesn't have much time'' the doctor finished and for the first time, no one knows how to argue back.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – OUR BIG FAT GREEK LIFE**

Paris only knew what happened to her mother next day in the morning, when her dad gone to pick her up from his parent´s house. Sure, someone from the Portokalo family offered to go pick her up, but Ian told them it was the best if he told his daughter in person what happened to Toula.

Needless to say that Paris freaked out when Ian finish telling her and as the tall man wrapped her in his arms, she cried herder, telling it was her fault her mother has the attack.

"Your mom's going to be fine." He said pulling her close and placing his head on top of hers. "We just need to keep her in our thoughts. Don´t say it is your fault because it isn´t honey" Paris nodded still crying ''now let´s go see her, Dr. Turner said she will woke up anytime soon.

_/_

Indeed Toula was just woke up from the anesthesia when Paris and Ian got back to her ICU room and the teen had to hold herself back to not jump on her mother's lap, but even so, they held each other, happy that things hadn't gone a different darker way.

The teenage hardly left her mother's side the entire time she was there in the hospital and even when the woman got back home a week later, the teen always keep close, helping her dad and another family member, taking care of her mom.

_/_

''mom, you give everyone a scare huh?'' Paris told her mother one day as they folded some laundry, ignoring Doctor´s orders

''yeah, I'm sorry for that honey. But I'm fine now, don´t worry'' Toula kissed her daughter´s head ''you know what Theia Voula said about it?'' Paris shook her head negativity ''well, she said it happened because I was out of shape… if your father and I could do it more regularly…''

"mom!'' Pairs exclaimed covering her ears. "I really don't need to hear this"

"Okay. I'll stop." Toula smiled and set on the couch

''mom, you´re alright?''

''yeah, just a bit tired, I will take a nap, ok?'' the mother said resting her head on the pillow

"Okay, you need anything?" Paris asked and Toula shook her head softly.

"I'm okay for now. Why don´t you go to your grandparents? See if they need anything" Paris nodded and kissed her mom's forehead before take the kays and walk out of the house.

_/_

Half of the entire family was there crammed inside the small house, helping Maria with the food, when Paris came inside, quietly.

''Paris, where were you have been?'' Maria asked '' you were not alone with that boy, were you?''

''who? Bennett? He´s my boyfriend'' Paris twinkled her nose

'' Well, anyway, you know what to do ...'' Maria was starting to say something, but Paris interrupted her

''I was with mom, Yja-yja, but she got tired and went for a nap, so I decided to come here. Need some help?'' she asked, when the door opened and Voula come in, caring a bag

''Maria, here are the peppers you asked for. How are the preparations? Paris, honey, it's good that you're here, you can help me with separating the spices.''

''okay'' the girl said, but Maria stopped her

''no, girls who are dating, should not fiddle with spices, especially peppers, bad luck on the wedding day'' she said ''it´s the advice I give to your mother, when she was about to merry''

''Yja-yja… about mom, I'm kind of worry about her…''

''honey, we came from a long line of strong women. So the worry is not needed. Now, let me go make you something to eat. You look like you haven't been eating well."

"Your grandma's right." Aunt Voula said appearing and wrapping an arm gently around her shoulders. "Even if they can't find a new heart quickly, your mother is the most stubborn woman I know. She'll fight until the cows come home

''yeah, right'' the girl blushed and mentally thanked the older woman for not making any sex comment.

After lunch, Paris wanders back into the sitting room only to find her Pappou sitting and staring at a computer screen.

"Pappou, what are you doing?" Paris asked standing next to him. "Is your hip hurting you again?"

"No," He lifted his eyes looking through his glasses as they were perched on the edge of his nose. "Trying to set up a Facebook page."

"Why?" Paris asked trying not to laugh at her grandfather's expense.

"Because your Yja Yja said I'm too old to have one. Want to help me?"

" okay…'' the girl set beside the older man and opened the Facebook page, when he looked at her and point a finger.

''you know, Alexander the Great, was the first person in the world, to have a heart transplant?'' Gus told her and in response, Paris just raised her eyebrow, confused

''sure?''

''the word _heart transplant'_ came from the Greek word ' _kardio metamóschefsi'_ which means heart metamorphoses, so, a transplant is change a heart from another. There you go!'' hearing that, Paris just shook her head and started the hard challenge of teaching her grandfather how to use Facebook.

_/_

Back at her house, Toula woke up with someone knocking the front door. Confused, the Greek woman rose from the couch and went to open the door, only to come face to face with her two siblings.

''hey, what you guys are doing here?'' she asked confused

''well, Paris is at Ma and Dad and as I assumed Ian hadn´t cook anything, we decided to brought you something to eat.'' Athena said

''thanks'' the other sister smiled ''er… Ian doesn´t know how to cook and you guys know I can´t eat food with much fat, don´t you?''

''oh, don´t worry, Illyria made you her special pork soup'' Nick said, giving his sister a kiss.

Despite of always arguing with each other when they were young, Toula actually enjoyed spend the afternoon with her siblings, as they talked about their childhoods, remembering the past and talking about the future.

''you remember when Dad insisted that Kimono, was a Greek word?'' Athena laugh

''yeah, that´s it´s came from ''Chimoneas'' which is winter'' Toula replies

''poor dad'' Nico couldn´t help but laugh, as the three of them finish the soup

''well, the conversation is good, but I need to get the kids from school'' the older sister said getting up and giving her younger sister a kiss on her cheeks ''take care of yourself and take your medicines. Ian and Paris can eat the rest of the soup''

''see you at dinner Sis'' the man give her a hug

''Dinner?'' Toula blinked in response

''Don´t tell me you forget Angelo´s birthday?'' Athena give her a scold ''tonight we will have a big dinner at Ma and Dad´s''

''Oh, ok. Sorry'' Toula apologized, opening the door to her siblings, just to came face to face with their grandmother.

'' Mana-Yiayia? What are you doing here?'' Toula asked, however, instead of answering, the older woman, just approached her granddaughter and place a hand above her heart and smiled sadly ''okay… that´s weird''

''I always knew she was crazy'' Nick whispered, sadly loud enough to his sisters hear and slap him in response

''okay, Mana-Yjayja, Toula needs some rest. Let's go home. See you at dinner'' the two siblings walk away, with the grandmother.

_/_

A few days after Angelo´s birthday, Toula decided to visit Dr. Turner by herself, in order to ask him more about the attack she had. Of course, in order to not worry anyone, she told her family that she was going to wax her eyebrows; to be pretty to Ian, so everyone could leave her alone.

''Dr. Turner, I know it´s rare women in my age have a heart attack, like I did, but, may i ask what exactly could have cause this?'' she asked after the doctor finish examine her.

''well, Mrs. Miller, as I told Mr. Miller… and your whole family actually, what you have, may be a congenital problem, your father told that your great grandmother had this same problem. You probably had this…hole in your heart, but it never show up, till now. You have been stressed latterly, Mrs. Miller?''

''a little… a lot actually'' the woman confessed

''well, the stress could have contributed'' Dr. Turner explain. ''here, I will prescribe you another medicine and I will recommend you to rest as much as possible. Mrs. Miller, we are very close to find you a new heart, but meanwhile, you have to keep yourself away from any stress''

''I will try Dr. Turner, thank you very much'' Toula smiled and walk out of the doctor´s office.

As she steps into the waiting room, Toula spotted a scene that made her weak heart broken into thousands of pieces, in one of the chairs, a woman, who Toula presumed be the mother, comforted her daughter, who seemed very ill.

Taking a deep breath, she asked the secretary what does the teen girl had and once the secretary explain that the teen in question was also waiting for a heart transplant, so, in an unthinkable act, the Greek woman got back into the office, with an idea in mind, she was going to push pond the chance of a transplant and give the heart to tis girl in need.

_/_

Later that same night, Paris woke up with a start, like she felt something was wrong. Scared, the 17-year old jump out of her bed and rushed to her parents room, just to find her mother sleeping soundly, alone in their bed.

Breathing in relief, she closed the door and walk downstairs, to find her dad sitting on the couch, with a somber expression on his face. This way, she seat beside him and let him wrapped his arms around her.

''can´t sleep?'' Ian asked and in response Paris shook her head no ''yeah, me neither'' he said

''Dad?''

''huh?''

''we´re not going to lose mom are we?'' the girl´s voice was full of emotion ''it's all my fault''

''no, my sweet girl, what happened to your mom isn´t your fault.'' Ian said ''and you don´t have to worry, she isn´t going anywhere'' he said as they heard footsteps approaching.

''hey,'' it was Toula, who had woken up ''apparently, neither of us couldn´t sleep''

''it will be a long night, huh, what if us three sleep in here? In the couch'' Ian suggested, as is wife join them.

''good idea Dad!'' Paris agree, embracing both of her parents.

That night they sleep in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – IN THE FAMILY**

As the days passed, Toula's health became worse and worse. She was tired all the time. She had shortness of breath, just plain around no energy. It was painful for her family, sees her suffering and was painful to her, seen worrying about her. Sure, deep in her heart, Toula regretted telling Dr. Turner to pass the heart forward, however, it was too late to complain now and the only thing she decided to do was pray for another opportunity, as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Paris decided to spill the beans to her parents about her decision she had made. So one morning, as the three members of the Miller family sat down for breakfast, Paris set her spoon down and took in a deep breath.

"I've changed my mind." She said making her parents look at her. "I'm no longer going to N.Y.U. I'm going to be going to Northwestern. I'm staying here in Chicago."

"What? Why?" Toula said her face growing paler. "You were excited about going to New York. What changed your mind?"

"Well," Paris blushed trying to take in a slow deep breath. "I want to stay near you two. Yeah I'm excited to go somewhere else, be away from family, but...I want to stay close to you and dad...especially now."

Toula smiled and gently took Paris's hand. "I don't want you to lose sight of your dream."

"My dream can wait, mom." Paris said with a smile.

"Well, you still have a few months to decide for good." Ian said while Toula nodded slowly. "You should come up with your final answer by I'd say the beginning of August."

"Okay dad." Paris said with a smile.

The Miller family finished their breakfast and just after Ian left for work, Toula stood up to take her bowl to the sink when she gripped the edge of the table. "Mom?"

"Just dizzy, sweetie." Toula said trying to put on a brave smile. "Mind helping me with dishes?"

"How about I just do them." Paris said with a smile and Toula nodded.

_/_

Surprises never excessed to come to the large family of Chicago and after years after their travel agency closed, Voula and Taki decided to open up a Pet Shop and give everyone one dog or cat as gift. Gus ad Maria tried to convince Ian to allow Greek snack at the school's refectory. In the meantime, to Toula and Ian´s relief, Paris and Bennett started to date serious, but prefer to let it just between her parents and his mother, so avoid his father and her grandfather push them to wedding soon.

And one night, while everyone was join at Zorba´s for another engagement party, Angelo decided to finally introduce his ''partner'' to the whole family and almost give Gus a heart attack.

''Dad, be cool, times have changed'' Toula tried to calm him down

''But for this?'' he exclaimed while pointing to the two men holding hands. The daughter nodded ''first my daughter marries a Xeno, now we have this. The world is on en'' he whispered in Greek, before walking away sadly.

''What is the matter with him?'' Ian asked, after just passing by Gus

''Nothing'' Toula replies, taking one of her medicines ''just dad been dad. Want to dance?''

''you sure it´s a good idea? I don´t want to let you tired'' Ian said, but in response, Toula just push him out of the chair he was sitting and they join the Greek dance.

_/_

One morning, while Taki was taking care of the shop, Voula decided to pass by Zorba´s in order to visit her sister and brother in law as she always did, in order to chat and complain about something. However, as she approached, Voula noticed Maria talking to the phone, her face was pale and her eyes were watering.

''wh- what happened?'' she asked, trying not to show any worry.

''Ian just called'' Maria took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice steady ''Toula wasn´t feeling well this morning and he took her to the hospital… something about palpitation… I don´t know… he… he just told me she wasn´t feeling well and he took her to the hospital. he asked if someone could go there and pick Paris up.''

''so what are we waiting for? Let´s go!'' Voula demanded, but seen the look on her sister´s face, she just embraced her ''it´s ok, I'm sure it nothing worse'' she said as suddenly, the door opened and Angelo and Nikki storm into the restaurant

''Ah, Angelo, shut Up! Hi Ma, hi Theia Maria'' the woman smiled

''Nikki, how many times do I have to tell? No yell, be a lady'' Voula scolds her

''Ah, you scold me? Scold Angelo, who want to go to Vegas with his love affair''

''What´s your problem with that? Are you jealous? I just want to have fun'' the brother argue

''No one…'' Voula raise a hand to her son and daughter ''will leave Chicago, till we make sure Toula recovered? Now go pick up your father and let´s go to the hospital'' upon hear this, both Angelo and Nikki paled and obeyed their mother.

_/_

Maria, Nick and Athena, as well as Voula and Taki arrived at Toula´s hospital room not long after Ian called them. They piled up inside the room, trying to console Ian and Paris, who set at her mother´s bedside, holding her hand.

Toula was struggling to stay awake, she was tired and groggy. But even in that state she could see her father absent in this gathering.

"What's going on?" Athena asked looking between her sister and brother-in-law.

Ian looked down at his wife gently wiping her sweaty brow. "Dr. Turner, thinks that this hole in her heart is getting bigger." The entire Portokalo family went silent. Looking down at Toula, who closed her eyes but opened them up seconds later. "The pacemaker she has is helping but...getting a donor is her only best option." Ian fought the tears that were forming in his eyes. "If we can't find one..." He glanced behind to his wife who had her eyes closed again.

"Don't lose hope, Ian." Nick said patting his shoulder. "Good Greek men never lose hope."

''thank you Nick'' the taller man nodded, the last thing he wanted now was to show some weakness.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the entire family turned to watch a nurse walk in at first looking taken aback at all the people but eventually made her way towards Toula who was letting a small groan of pain escape her lips. "Mrs. Miller, I have your medicine here." She turned to the large crowd her face fell. "Unfortunately visiting hours are over for everyone and I would like it if you all left" The family reluctantly nodded but soon they filed out of the room.

_/_

At the restaurant, Gus was feeling a pang of guilty for not going to see his daughter at the hospital, after everything she did for him, however, once he was sure she was going to be alright, he prefer to see her when she got better.

Suddenly, the restaurant door opened and Bennett entered, looking both sides for his girlfriend.

''hey, what you doing here?'' Gus asked

''you´re Paris grandfather, aren´t you? I´m looking for her, you know where she is?''

''she´s at the hospital, her mother is sick…'' Gus was explain, when Paris come in, followed by Maria

''Bennett!'' the girl cried and throw her arms around the boy, who embraced her back

''hey, come on, I will buy you an ice cream and we can talk'' he offered

''you two can date somewhere an adult keep an eye on you'' Gus nagged

''ah, Gus leave them alone'' Maria growled ''Paris, don´t go far and keep your phone with you'' she said and with a nod, the granddaughter left with her boyfriend.

''Maria! You shouldn´t let them alone, we don´t know this boy, we don´t know if he´s a good person or anything'' Gus complained

''ah, stop nagging!'' the older woman snapped ''and you? What a great father you are, not even go see your daughter in the hospital. Preferring to stay here playing these games''

''I know our daughter is sick Maria, but she will get better, she is Greek and the Greeks invented heart transplant!'' he barked, loud enough to half the restaurant look at him ''it´s true'' he said and embarrassed, walk away.

_/_

Back at the hospital, once the family gone away, Ian seat at the chair Paris was previous occupied and gently, he took his wife hand and kissed. Toula´s hand was a bit cold.

''please, you can´t leave me. My Greek statue, you can´t do this to us'' he whispered and got up to kiss her forehead, when he realized she was awake. ''hey how are you feeling?''

''tired, but fine'' she said ''Ian, we have been together for so long that we end up seeing our shadows as two people''

''what?'' he trembled from head to toe hearing that

''nothing…I was just thinking… in our wedding day, we didn´t received so much spit'' Toula said, making Ian laugh for the first time in a long time.

_/_

Paris got back to her grandparents' home a later that same afternoon after the ice cream date with Bennett and she felt a bit relieved for spend some time away from the suffocation of her family.

Later that same night, as she got herself ready to sleep, the 17-year old girl got to the kitchen in order to get a glass of water, just to be surprised by her great grandmother seating alone in the dark.

''Hi Mana-Yja Yja'' she said and the woman caressed her face ''are you worried about mom too, aren´t you? She asked and the old woman nodded ''I don´t know, what Dad and I will do, if something happens to her''

''Be strong'' was the simple answer, but before Paris could say something, someone ringed the door bell and when Paris went to answer it, she came face with face with Bennett, wearing a sweater and a pajama pants.

''Benny? What are you doing here? What happened?'' the girl was paralyzed with fear

''nothing, I'm just passing by, to make sure you´re okay'' he said and without giving a word, totally overtaken by emotion, Paris wrapped her arms around him and start to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – HEART RHAPSODY**

Ian started to do the house chores after Toula got back from the hospital. He knew wife was too weak to do everything, the slightest effort left her dizzy and with shortness of breath, which was very bad to someone in her condition, so, do the chores, was everything he could do to help her.. Sure, Dr. Turner suggested her to use a wheelchair, this way, she could be out of bed for a longer time, but Toula refused, saying it wasn´t necessary.

On the other hand, despite of not mention it to Paris, the tall man was really appreciating the support the family was giving them. Every day, almost everyone goes to their house, to cook, wash to them and make sure Toula was okay. Sure, all her family coming into her house and giving opinion about everything, left Paris very annoyed.

_/_

''Ma, Athena, you two don´t need to do that.'' Toula said. It had been a week since she had gotten away from the hospital and she was feeling horrible, as she watched her mother and sister walk around her house, doing chores. Paris had gone to Zorba´s to help around there and Ian was gone to the school, for a teachers meeting.

''of course we need'' the sister replies ''your house is a mess''

'' And your husband cooks very badly. '' Maria added, '' I know he's a vegetarian, but you and Paris are not. And you need to eat meat, you need to feed well, how do you want to be healthy, without eating meat?''

''well…'' Toula opened her mouth to say something but give up, it was useless trying to talk to a Greek, when meat was involved, so she just leaned back on the couch and let out a small groan, making her mother and sister ran toward her.

''are you feeling alright?''

''just a bit nauseous, I think it´s those medicines, I'm going to be fine, don´t worry'' Toula smiled to them.

_/_

On his way back home, Ian decided to pass by the restaurant, in order to have a cup of coffee and as he should expect, a few members of the family, were there, eating and chatting like nothing bad was happening.

Suddenly, someone approached him, it was Bennett and for some reason, he was shaking from head to toe.

''hey, Bennett..?'' Ian smiled back to him ''what is it?''

''Principal Miller… er… Sir? May I date your daughter?'' the boy asked once and for all.

Ian blinked in confusion. He looked to Gus who was watching the scene, then to Paris who embarrassed, wanted to disappear under the counter and back to Bennett, who was white as a ghost.

''aren´t you two already dating?'' it was all he could ask after a few seconds.

''yeah?!'' Bennett answered

''so, don´t need to ask for my permission. If you love her and if she love you as well, then, go for it'' Ian finished ''now, I would like to finish my coffee''

''sure, Sir'' the boy answered and hushed back to his girlfriend, who was still very embarrassed by the awkward situation.

''Ian, don´t be angry with that boy'' Gus told him, as he sat down ''he did what you should have done, he asked your permission to date Paris, like a nice Greek boy''

The tall man sighted, trying not be annoyed ''I did asked for your permission to date Toula and you don´t allowed'' he said. Of course, Gus tried to argued, but give up, after all, Ian was totally right.

''Dad!'' Paris approached her father and kissed his forehead ''I finished the garlic bread shift, I will be back home to see how mom is doing and then, I will go to the movies with Bennett''

''sure, have fun you two and tell your mom I will be home in a short. And Bennett, excuse me any inconvenience'' Ian said and with a nod, the two teens gone away.

_/_

It was late one night, two weeks later, when things had turn to the worst. The night in question, Paris was sleeping, when suddenly she felt someone shaking her shoulders. It was her dad.

''Dad!'' she froze upon seeing his face wet with tears ''what is happening?''

''honey, go call your uncle…or grandparents, I´m taking your mom to the hospital'' he gasped

''what?'' the girl jump out of the bed and rushed to her parents room, ignoring her dad´s orders. ''mom?'' Paris kneeled beside her mom´s side of the bed and took her hand, in return, Toula, who was having trouble breathing, tried to put a brave face to her daughter, in vain.

Freighted, Paris rushed to seek help, hoping not be the last time she seen her mother´s eyes.

_/_

Toula spend quite a few days in the hospital and when she got back home, things doesn´t look good at her, she wasn´t breathing properly, needing to be hooked into an oxygen tank. To make the matters worse, Dr. Turner told Ian, Maria and Gus, that if they didn´t find a new heart in six weeks, they should be prepared for the inevitable.

_/_

For the first time since she could ever remember, Paris had a fit of rage the very next morning when her mother had been taken to the hospital. Once receiving the news, Ian suggested that the girl come home and Aunt Voula, had gone with her, to make sure everything was going to be okay.

As they crossed the front door, Paris stomped her way towards the bookshelf and kicked the edge causing pictures to clatter to the floor and a flower vase topple to the ground.

"Shit" Paris cursed running over to grab a broom. Voula however wrapped her arms around her great niece.

"Sweetheart," she said rubbing Paris's back. But the rubbing only caused Paris to cry harder. Voula started to hum a soft Greek lullaby Paris had heard her mother hum several times while she grew up. "Everything will be fine." Voula said pushing Paris at arm's length to look into her eyes. "Greek woman are strong. We do not die that easily." Voula said calmly. " Listen, when I was your age, back in Greece, one day my appendix exploded like rotten tomatoes, it was blood everywhere, not to mention that I got an infection and ended up in a coma for three weeks'' the old woman said and Paris let the tears fall from her eyes as she hugged Voula once again. "Thank you Thia Voula. I just don´t want to lose my mom" She said before burring her face to cry into Voula's arm.

_/_

The night after she got home, Toula woke up with a strange noise coming from somewhere in the room. Confused, she reached for the bedside lamp, lighting the room and reveling Ian seating on his side of the bed, his face hidden on his hand as he cried.

''Ian?'' she whispered startling the man, who immediately turn around and hold her hand.

''hey love!'' he smiled ''sorry for having wake you up''

''don´t worry about this. Here, could you hold me? I miss our cuddle'' she said, making him laugh

''I don´t know what I will do without you my Greek statue''

''don´t think about it Ian. Everything will be ok'' she said and both sleep peacefully.

_/_

On a raining morning, Maria was in her kitchen, folding the laundry, when she heard someone knocking the door. It was Toula, who somehow, had walked her way toward her parents' house, for a visit.

"Toula, what on earth are you doing here? You should be in bed not here!" the older woman opened the door quickly and helped her daughter inside.

Toula was like she was about to faint when her mother make her sit down on the nearest chair. She gripped the handle of the oxygen cart and concentrate on her breathing.

''I was going crazy…'' she gasped and took a painful deep breath through the nubbins of the cannula ''…staying inside the house, so i…'' another deep breath ''…walk over here…. Paris and Ian headed to Zorba´s''

'' Well, since you're here, help fold this shirts'' the mother said, placing a handful of clothes on the woman´s hand ''Toula, Don´t ignore me, look at me''

Upon hearing this Toula let go of what she was doing and looked at her mother ''yes, Ma!''

''Okay, what are you hiding for me?'' Toula looked confused at her mother, still, deep down she knew what Maria was talking about.

''I'm not hiding anything'' Toula lowered her head, avoiding look at her mom

''Toula, I'm your mother, you came from inside me, I know when you are hiding something, so tell me, what are you hiding?''

Taking a breath and trying to hide the dizziness that hadn´t passed yet, Toula's told her mother everything, every detail at that day on the doctor, when she passed forward her chance of a heart transplant. At the end of the story, Maria just sat beside her daughter and pointed a finger to her

''My daughter, you made a very brave decision'' she said ''but also a very selfish one'' she said and Toula's started to cry ''you don´t thought about us, your family, about your daughter and your husband'' Maria tried to sound harsh ''he… that poor man did everything to stay with you, created a life with you and this is the way you pay him? By leaving him alone with your daughter? And what about Paris? Who will give her advices for her wedding day?''

''Ma, please, I made a huge mistake, so just let me die thinking I was thinking about my daughter, please'' Toula begged to her mom.

''Nah, nah, come here, my baby'' Maria embraced her daughter, letting her cry ''no one is going to die, huh? Don´t lose hope… what they say? Hope is the last to go, right?'' she asked and Toula just nodded.

''Ma?!'' Toula whispered to her mom

''what sweetheart?''

''after…'' she stopped ''after, you and dad will take care of Ian and Paris? Promise me you guys will never neglect them''

''yes sweetheart, I promise'' Maria took a deep breath, trying not to cry in front of her daughter.

_/_

They took a while to reach the restaurant, since the traffic was a bit difficult due the rain, however, when they parked in front at Zorba´s, Ian could noticed Paris somber expression she has since they left the house.

''Paris? Can you tell me what´s going on?'' Ian looked at his daughter with a serious frown and in response, the girl just shrugged.

''nothing… I found mom a bit strange this morning, the way she hugged me, like she didn't see me in a long time and she told me she love me more than anything'' she said. It was true, that morning, when the teen go give her mother good morning, Toula wrapped her in her week arms, like when Paris was a little girl and when she was about to walk away, the mother told her to remember how much she is loved, which somehow, shocked Paris.

''well… It is not because you have become a teenager, that your mother and I quitted loving you, we do love you very much'' he say.

''no Dad!'' Paris couldn´t help but laugh at her father´s point ''I don´t know… I just had a bad feeling, that´s all''

''I understand, it´s a hard time to everyone.'' Ian put a hand on Paris shoulder ''but you don´t need to worry, your mom is going to be fine, let´s have faith'' he said'' now let's go, I will have to pass by the school to solve something and want a nice cup of coffee first'' with that, they left the car and walk toward the restaurant.

_/_

Zorba´s was crowded today, not only all the men of the family were there, but also, it seemed that all neighborhood decided to have Greek food today and there was even a few people on the waiting line to get a table. Even Ian's parents were there, trying to help with the costumers

As usual, Bennett was there to wait for his girlfriend for another date and of course, Gus was giving him a lecture about how the Greeks invented the medicine.

''Hi Benny!'' Paris approached him and give him a kiss ''so, what my Pappou are trying to convince you this time?''

'' Paris, you should have found a Greek boyfriend with more schooling, this guy does not know anything about his ancestors and still insists that the Chinese invented acupuncture.''

''they did!'' Bennett tried to convince him

''so let me tell you that the word _acupuncture_ came from the Greek word _velonismós_ which means therapy with needles'' he said angry

Upon hearing this, Bennett tried to argue, but Ian signed him to stay quiet

''anyway…'' the boy said, now turning to his girlfriend ''let's go watch a movie?''

''cool! I liked the idea'' Paris answered

''then I will take you to the best pizza in Chicago, ok to you?''

''sure. Huh! Dad, you mind if i…''

''have fun you two and be careful'' Ian nodded and after giving her dad a hug, Paris and Bennett left the restaurant.

Just after they left, Ian grab a cup of coffee and seat with his parents, who were whispering something to each other, near where Gus was sitting.

''hey Mom and Dad, how you guys are doing?'' the tall man asked a bit uncomfortable

''we´re fine son, we want to know about you, how are you holding up?'' Mrs. Miller asked

''anxious'' he said ''every minute that passes, I got more and more anxious, waiting for a call from Dr. Turner about some donor he found for Toula.''

''Ian…'' Mr. Miller started ''I know it´s a hard thing to say, but you already thought of the possibility of this surgery does not work? What you will do if this heart they find for your wife, doesn´t work?''

''Doesn´t Work?'' behind them, Gus had listened the conversation and upon hearing Mr. Miller´s assumption, he and Taki got up from their seats and walked toward the other table, looking angry ''listen here, my daughter it´s decedent from Alexander, The Great, this transplant will work for her and she will be fine!'' Gus snapped. Ian on the other hand, was more embarrassed then shocked and for a moment, his only desire was to disappear under the table.

''hey, it wasn´t my intention, don´t put that way ''Mr. Miller tried to defend himself ''I don´t want nothing to happen to my daughter-in-law, she is an amazing woman, she give us a granddaughter and on top of it she made my son very happy. But I also want to be realist''

''yeah, but you were also a lot harsh'' said Angelo

''nothing is going to happens to my sister, Mr. Miller'' Nick tried to calm both old men down

''You should apologize ''Taki agreed

''listen, you aren´t Greek'' Gus looked at the other man ''I know it´s hard for you understand what family means, but…''

''Okay, that´s enough!'' Ian raised his voice. The last thing he wanted now, was a fight with his parents and In-Laws ''Dad, Mom, remember? Silence is Golden'' he said, grabbing his things

''Ian, you will go home?'' Mrs. Miller asked

''yes, but I will pass by the school'' he said ''call you guys later'' he said and rushed away.

_/_

Toula was sitting on the couch watching the news when Ian arrived home a few hours later. After the conversation with her her mother, the sick woman felt a bit better, so, once back home, instead of going to bed, she decided to stay on the TV room, waiting for her husband to came.

''Hi!'' he greeted her with a kiss ''what are you doing down here?''

''long story, short version? I was tired to stay in bed all day.'' She replies, as he sat down ''how was your day?''

'' It was tiring, extremely tiring.'' He said ''but… I have good news''

''really?'' Toula´s eyes widened in surprise ''what is it?''

''well, I would wait till Paris got home after her date with Bennett, to tell everything, but… even I can´t hold it much longer'' he said, wrapping his wife on his arms ''Dr. Turner called me on my way back here, they had find a heart that matches with your blood type. He ask if we could go to the hospital tomorrow morning to do some tests and if everything goes smooth, which will go, they can perform the surgery by Friday'' he smiled and in response, Toula gives him a passionately kiss

''well… this is… huge'' Toula smiled, a new hope rising inside her ''I can´t wait to tell Paris this!'' she exclaimed

''me too'' Ian said, suddenly, noticing something different at Toula´s frame ''what?''

''nothing… suddenly I felt strange, like afraid of undergo this surgery. ''she said ''I mean, not afraid of the operation, but what will happens next, i mean, if the new heart make me love someone else?''

''well…'' Ian thought of a good answer '' you will have at least 59 other organs to persuade the heart to love me'' he said, making her smile

''Righ, very funny of you. And if the heart belongs to a man?''

''I can turn myself gay, no problem'' he said, kissing her ''the thing is babe, I love you very, very much, you´re my life Toula, my whole life now, you and Paris. As I told you once, I gain life when I met you and I can´t lose you… I don´t want to lose you… we can´t lose you''

''Ian, this is the most romantic thing I heard in the last two weeks'' they laugh ''okay, let's talk about something else. When this is over, let's go travel somewhere? Just the two of us?''

''nice thing. Where? Grece?''

''nah, well, my parents want to go to Greece again, but I prefer England. London, is so beautiful''

''okay'' Ian agree'' London it is, God Save The Queen'' he laughed again ''hey, we have to celebrate''

''I agree'' Toula said ''let me go grab some refreshment'' she said, trying to stand up, but Ian prevent her to do so.

''oh no, no, no, you had done a lot coming down the stairs with this oxygen tank, you need to save your energy for when Paris came so we can tell her the great news'' Ian said ''I will grab us some juice''

''ok then'' she agreed, they kissed and after Ian help her lying down at the couch, he hushed to the kitchen, to grab something to drink.

Once he got back to the kitchen, he felt something strange, Toula had her head up against the couch´s armrest, her eyes were closed and her hand curled into her lap. "Toula?" Ian asked setting the cups on the coffee table and siting down next to her. Her breath was very quiet and soft. "Toula?!" He said louder. When she didn't move or her breathing didn't quicken, he knew instantly that his wife wasn't better. Fear gripped into his mind as he reached for the cellphone dialing 911. "Yes," he said when the operator answered. "I need an ambulance...it's my wife, hurry!" he shouted, fighting to keep the tears from running down his cheeks. He grabbed her whist, finding a very faint pulse.

''don´t leave me babe, don´t leave me'' he whispered over and over again, praying to the ambulance come quickly and to his wife to make trough the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – THE MEMORY REMAINS**

The Dancing Zorbas was closed for costumers, but crowded with family and close friends of the Potokalos and Millers. Even with all the people there nobody cheered. Nobody spoke except to express words of comfort to Ian and Paris, who sat in the corner of the tiny family restaurant packed shoulder to shoulder with people that cared for her late mother. Ian sat in alone at a table near the register, the same spot he sat when he first laid eyes on his Greek Goddess of a wife. He looked up expecting to see her thick framed glasses, long brown hair, moth eaten sweater holding a coffee pot. But she wasn't there. He was alone once again.

'If only,' he thought staring back at the table he sat at. 'If only.'

 **FLASHBACK:** _Toula was unconscious when the ambulance arrived at the hospital. As the paramedics fought to revive her. Ian ran beside his wife his hands holding hers tightly. As they gurney passed through the double doors that lead further into the hospital, one of the nurses gently stopped Ian who tried desperately to be by his wife's side. But the nurse gently shook her head and told him that everything will be fine. Ian paced his hands running through is hair as he called his in-laws and his own parents, telling them that Toula wasn't doing so well._ **END OF FLASHBACK**

_/_

The priest started the first rites of the funeral, after everyone give their eulogies. At the first pew, Paris sobbing uncontrollably, as Ian wrapped her on his arms, trying to protect her from the situation, while trying to keep himself from broke down in front of the entire family.

 **FLASHBACK:** _Ian paced nervously fingers running through is hair as Toula's and his family sat comforting each other in the waiting room of the hospital. Ian sadly smiled at the speed in which his in-laws and his own parents arrived at the hospital when he had called his best friend, who had married a cousin of Toula, who then proceeded to call everyone in the family._

 _"She's a Greek Woman," Voula said confidently as she rubbed the back of a highly distraught Paris. "Greek Woman are strong. Your mother will be just fine. She's Greek."_

 _"But Thia Voula," Paris squeaked tears running down her cheeks smearing the light amount of make-up she had put on for her date with Bennett that morning. "I'm scared she won't."_

 _"Oh stop that nonsense." Voula remarked strongly giving her a proud nod. "Negativity is brought on by non-Greeks." Ian spun around but Voula's face changed. "No offense Ian. You are Greek. It's all those non-Greeks at your school. They rubbed off on you." Paris smiled for a split second before succumbing to the tears once again._

 _"Voula is right." Gus announced with a stern nod. "We Greeks invented positivity. Alexander the Great was positive and thus he passed it down to his family...Us." A small quiet cheer spread through the small waiting room, making Ian smile. That smile quickly vanished when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He spun around but before the young doctor could say a word, the entire Potokalos family rushed him surrounding the small Jewish man who looked like he was about to pass out by the sheer sight of everyone._

 _"How is she?" Gus demanded sizing the man, which wasn't hard. "How is my daughter?"_

 _"Kosta," Maria hissed gently prying her husband away from the poor man. "Let the man speak." But quickly took the space before the doctor. "How is my daughter?"_

 _"Well, Mrs..." He looked down at his clipboard that had every single member of the Portokalos family on it and looked back at Maria. "Portokalos. I'm afraid I only wish to speak with Mrs. Miller's husband."_

 _The waiting room went cold as Ian was quietly led a ways away while everyone strained to try and hear what the doctor had to say. All they heard was a wailing 'No' coming from Ian a ways down the hall and they watched as Toula's husband turned around and slid down to the floor his face twisted in sorrow, a river of tears flowing down his cheeks. Only Paris who continued to sit next to Voula silently cried at the unheard news. Her mother, the strong Greek woman who everyone praised of being the strongest, wasn't coming home after all._ **END OF FLASHBACK**

_/_

Once the service and burial over, the family gathered together at Ian´s house for the luncheon and while the adults talked and eat, the kids played at the front yard, when one of them, noticed one of the neighbors, trying to spy on the house.

''let´s go scare her? ''One of the boy suggested

''cool, great idea'' his brother said as they walked toward the neighbor

''hello!'' the first boy, Mike smiled

''hi?'' the neighbor, Mrs. White look annoyed at him

''er… we want to tell you something… it´s an warning'' the other boy said

''a warning?''

''yeah. Our aunt died… and in Greece, when a neighbor spy on the dead person´s house at the day the person´s funeral, the spirit get mad and hunt the person who is spying, for the rest of their lives'' Herons explain

Upon hearing this, Mrs. White paled and after a awkward ''excuse me'' she marched toward her house very fast and the boys brooked down laugh.

_/_

Back in the house, Gus was quiet, he was having trouble believe his younger daughter had died and was having no desire to talk to anyone, so he just kept checking his Facebook from time to time and observing everyone around.

''Pappou... "Gus looked up for a second, to see Paris and Bennett standing right in front of him. His granddaughter gave him a sideways sad smile and looked into his eyes. "Pappou, Bennett wanted to say something to you." She said and stood and took a step back, giving Bennett some space.

"Mr. Portokalos, I'm very sorry for your loss." Bennett said his eyes full of sincere grief but Gus wasn't wanting this. His daughter wasn't dead. This was just all a misunderstanding. That this was nothing more than a nightmare he was going to wake up from.

"Yeah, thanks." He said to Bennett, his voice annoyed. He looked up at his granddaughter who looked close to tears. "Paris, where's your father?"

"He's in the dining room." Paris said wrapping her arms around Bennett's arm and turned to leave. "If he asks, I'll be in the yard." Gus nodded and watched as his granddaughter and Bennett left the house and out the door.

_/_

''Nick, could you please left this tray of spanakopita to the living room please and ask Harry if she could help with the soda'' at the kitchen, Maria was trying to keep herself busy, cooking something, giving orders to Athena and Nick, helping Mrs. Miller with cleaning the dishes, just to have something else to think. Sometimes she raised her head to see Gus at the couch and shake her head in disapproval.

''Ma, why don't you have some rest?'' Athena asked, coming with a few cups of soda

''Athena, how can I rest now with all this people around?'' Maria asked acting like her daughter´s question was an absurd ''now, could you Keep an eye on the sauce for me? I will go see if Ian needs something'' she said and walk away from the kitchen.

_/_

At the other side of the room, the three kids were watching TV and laughing at the prank they had thrown on Mrs. White, when suddenly, Mr. Taki appear behind them.

''what the three of you are doing?'' he asked angry

''sorry Theo Taki, we were just laugh about something'' one of them explain

'' Well, stop it right now, today is not a day of laughter. Stay still or go to the garden.'' The old man warned them, before walk away.

_/_

The wake was drawing to an end as mourners started to leave giving Ian a comforting goodbye hug. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us for the night, son?" Mr. Miller asked. But Ian shook his head and tried to give him a smile.

"I need some more time to come to grips with this." he said taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Besides Paris needs me right now. But thanks dad."

"Well, if you need anything just call." Mrs. Miller said pulling her son into a hug.

"Will do mom." Ian smiled and gave his mom a hug and he watched as his parents walked out, both feeling regretted for what they had said to their son at the restaurant.

''Mr. Miller, I'm very sorry'' Bennett said, shyly shaking hands with Ian

''no need to say sorry, kid, just been there for my daughter today, let me relieved'' Ian replies

''cool… ah! My parents ask me to apologize they could come an ask me to express their condolences''

"Tell your parents I appreciate that'' Ian said and after giving another good bye to his girlfriend, Bennett go back home.

Soon it was just him, his daughter and only a small handful of his late wife's family. Feeling like he didn't want to talk to any of his in-laws, he just sat down next to Paris who immediately threw her arms around her father and they cried together both aching with the major loss they both experienced.

_/_

Sitting in that armchair, Gus couldn't handle all the buzzing of his phone as alerts from his Facebook page, so he sat looking over all the comments he had received while Maria kept herself busy by trying to plan meals to make Ian and Paris in the next few weeks. Paris sat with Nikki and it was clear, Nikki was trying to distract Paris with thoughts of other things, such as hairstyles, make-up and fashion. It seemed to be working as Paris smiled and joined in the conversation.

Ian was saying goodbye to some more people who were leaving when Voula and Taki approached him, both seemed very tired from the day.

''my dear, came to our house for a talk someday'' said the old woman ''I will make a vegetarian dish I found on internet, it doesn´t seems so tasty, but I will do it for you'' she said, making the tall man chuckle

''our house are open for you and Paris every time you need Ian'' Taki patted the other man´s shoulder.

''thank you, for everything'' Ian give them a hug

''oh, my poor niece, she chose the right man to merry'' Voula lamented ''well, I will be back tomorrow at evening, to see if you and Paris need anything'' she said walk away with her husband.

_/_

Ian´s house was winding down to only a small handful of family mourners. Maria sat on the couch beside her husband, both of them were staring at Ian fighting back the emotions as he was hugging Nick, who was giving Ian a bone crushing hug. "You know Gus," Maria said softly making him turn and look at her. "Sometimes I feel like this is just a bad nightmare. That we're here for a whole different reason. That our daughter will be walking in with lamb sandwiches. Laughing and telling stories about her and Ian." Maria's eyes were clouding over, so Gus closed his phone and pull her into a hug. They silently allowed several tears from falling out of their eyes.

"Please call if you need anything," Nick said still crushing Ian. "I mean it Ian. You call me if you need anything."

"I will, I will." Ian groaned gently prying himself free form the hug. "Thanks for coming. its means a whole lot."

"Anything for family." Nick remarked giving Ian another bone crushing hug before he let go walking out of the house with his wife and kids.

"Well, I need to go as well, Ian." Athena said gently hugging her brother-in-law. "And don't worry, I'll be over tomorrow to help with the cleaning…''

''No need to w-''

''Of course I need to worry, we need to take care of family. Come on kids, let's go. Yannis, where´s my coat'' she shouted to her husband and go out the house.

''Hey bud'' Ian´s friend Mike gives him a hug ''I'm really sorry. Call me if you want to talk''

''Came to our house for lunch, I will make baklava'' said Mike´s wife

_/_

As everyone left, except for Maria and Gus, Paris plopped herself into the couch and hold a pillow close to her chest. Her face and eyes were puffy and red from crying, still, she let the tears fall.

''glykiá mou'' Maria sat beside her granddaughter and hold her into her arms, saying soft word as she cried.

''I want my mom Yjayja'' Paris cried, calling for her mother

''I know sweetie, I know'' the old woman tried to comfort her granddaughter, in vain.

Meanwhile, Ian walked from a side to another in the house, trying to fix and clean small things, in order to keep his head occupied, otherwise, he would certainly lose it and he needed to be strong for his daughter.

Suddenly, a soft but heavy hand touched his shoulder, it was Gus, who looked at him with a deep grief in his eyes.

''Ian, I am sorry for been so rude with you when the first time you came into our world, I was wrong about you, you are a very nice guy and I thank you, very much for making my daughter so happy all these years'' he said.

It was the last straw for the two men breakdown crying, Gus embraced his son-in-law who did the same and they stood there for a whole minute, then, Gus and Maria decided to go home, in order to let both father and daughter grieve in privacy for a bit, but promised to come back later that day, to check on them.

_/_

Back at their home, later that night, Gus couldn´t sleep, after spend half the night comforting Maria who cried herself to sleep, he found himself unable to and decided to stroll the house in order to got tired and sleep, when suddenly, something catch his eyes. A photograph of his three children, taken at the day of Nick´s wedding.

With a watered smile then he kissed the photo and took from his pocket a small card that Bennett had given to Paris earlier that day.

''it´s bad luck give romantic cards to someone at a funeral day, that Greek boy should know that'' Gus said, looking at the photo ''so, I will keep this card with me and I will only retrieve it to Paris, after I make sure the boyfriend is a nice person. besides, if Paris goes to New York, she won´t need this card anyway and can for sure, find another Greek boyfriend, wiser than this one'' Gus whispered, hiding the card inside a book and going back to his bedroom, convinced that Toula would approve his attitude.


	6. Chapter 6

**We reached the end of the story, i hope you like it and in case i don´t see you. i say ''Good afternoon, good evening and good night.''**

 **thanks for Reading**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 – THERE ISN´T A PLACE LIKE HOME**

A few months had come and gone since Toula had passed away and slowly each member of the Portokalos family tried to become normal but they knew that they wouldn't be completely normal. The Miller family, however fought with normalcy for weeks, and with school barely starting, Paris felt empty and nervous. Her father had been asking her about where she was going to study and she was feeling annoyed by the constant questioning.

"Dad," Paris groaned as she quickly ate a spoonful of cereal. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"I'm just wondering where you're going to study." Ian answered his face was soft and his voice matched. He wasn't made about her. He was just wondering what his daughter was planning to do with her life. "Will you be going to Northwestern or NYU? That's all I want to know. We'll completely support your decision."

Paris looked at her father with large eyes. She had the same color eyes as her mother. She let out a sigh and glanced at the empty chair that her mom would normally sit while having their discussions. She glanced back at her father who was now looking at his cereal bowl ready to eat the last couple of bites. "I don't know." Paris finally said. She looked at her father who was hiding back tears, she needed to change the subject soon. "Dad, are we going to Thia Voula's dinner tonight?" Ian nodded silently. "Okay." Paris stood up and took her bowl to the sink.

"Changing the subject again are we?" Ian asked watching his daughter move.

"I wasn't changing the subject dad." Paris sighed turning around. "I was just wondering because that way I can tell the whole family what I think all at once."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan." Ian said picking up his empty bowl and taking it to the sink. He wrapped Paris in a deep warm hug and laid his cheek on top of her head. "As long as you make a choice."

Paris smiled and gently hugged her father back. "I will dad." They broke the embrace and Paris headed for her phone which was charging on the counter near the entryway.

"Going somewhere?" Ian asked seeing her type something on it before pocketing it in her jacket.

"I'm going...to talk to mom first." Paris watched as Ian gave a sad nod in understanding. "Then I think I'll go talk with Nikki's salon for her to help me with my hair for tonight."

"You planning on going on a date with Benny tonight?"

"No, he's going to be there." Paris blushed. "I want to look beautiful for him."

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "You'll always be beautiful." Paris smiled up at her dad and rushed out of the house, first giving him a small kiss on the cheek, then with a small wave goodbye left the house leaving Ian all alone to glance at his wedding photo which hung on the wall beside him. "Our daughter is growing up, Toula." He said gently stroking the frozen smiling face of his wife in the picture. ''I love you''

_/_

Paris sat in the beauty salon her mother's cousin Nikki work, and sat down in one of the few unused seats. "You just want a curl?" Nikki asked seeing Paris sitting quiet and still like a marble statue. "Paris?" Nikki's sharp question made Paris jump. "You need to relax. I'm sure you'll make the right choice. And regardless, you said it yourself you felt your mom give you a sign that you made the right choice."

"Yeah, I know she did." Paris sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "And I do just want a curl." Nikki smiled and began to work curling Paris' hair and then began to style it as well. The girl didn´t mentioned college for the rest of the day.

_/_

Meanwhile at the school, Ian was furious to say the least, a few weeks after he got back to work, he had noticed a few people, whispering behind his back and decided to put an end on it at once. Turns out, it was one nosy teacher, who decided to spill the beans to the whole school that the handsome Mr. Miller, the principal, was now 'available' and in result, all the teachers, were just whispering to each other, who would date him first.

''you want us to talk to her?'' asked Nick, when Ian told the story to the family

''no, of course not'' Ian widened his eyes in surprise ''I already took care of that, I'm the highest authority within the school, so i take it as an insult and fire the culprit''

''well said'' Patrick approve ''why use violence, when we can talk?''

''let´s cheer on that'' the taller man agree and no one touched that subject anymore.

_/_

Zorba´s was crowded that night, full of family members who came to congratulate Voula for her birthday. The place was cheerful, a small band played a few Greek songs as a few of people dance.

''Ian!'' Nick exclaimed his brother in law´s name as both Ian and Paris entered the restaurant ''we thought you two aren´t coming''

''honestly, I was having doubt if come or not, my back is a bit sore'' Ian confessed

''it´s because you´re been sleeping on the couch'' Maria scold him. For more than once she catch him sleeping there at the last months ''go back to sleep on your bed and you will see that your back will be good as new again'' she said and annoyed, Paris rushed to her aunt´s side, as she talked to Bennett and his aunt.

''happy birthday Thia Voula!'' she hug her

'' _efcharistó_ my favorite niece'' the old woman hug her back. ''I will be right back to talk to you, need to ask something to Angelo'' she said walking around

''Paris you look so nice with curled hair'' Bennett smiled at her

''thanks Benny'' the girl smiled and kissed her boyfriend

''Paris, I want to introduce you my aunt, the one I told you about'' Bennett said ''Thia Eudoria, this is my girlfriend Paris. Paris, thia Eudoria''

''Agapitoí korítsi'' the old woman said in Greek and give Paris a bone crush hug ''it is a pleasure meet you finally, Bennett told me everything about you. I´m so very sorry. But don´t be Sad anymore, know you have an fýlakas ángelos watching over you'' she said and Paris felt a bit embarrassed.

''er…thanks…''

''let's dance?'' Bennett suggested, trying to break the ice.

''only if it´s now!'' Paris agree and follow Bennett to the dance space.

_/_

Conversation, music and dance was heard everywhere at the restaurant. Athena and thia Ginny, were talking to Ian the best day they could go to his house, for a cleanup, after all, in their point of view, he was a bit lazy in regards to clean a house.

''other than that, I think I will need to go to your house this weekend, to iron your shirts, the headmaster of an institution can´t walk around like this, all baggage'' Maria said ''Ian, you should take care of yourself, how you want to be respected?''

'i…'' Ian was having trouble trying to find a correct answer

''oh don´t worry, we will can discuss it later'' his mother in law smiled ''now come, let's eat''

''aww! They aren´t cute together, Mr. Portokalo?'' Mrs. Eudoria commented, as she and Gus watched Paris and Bennett join the others to dance

''my granddaughter it´s, as well as all my family, descendent of Alexander the Great! I tell Mrs. Eudoria, if they get married, your nephew will have the perfect wife, my daughter, Fortoula…'' he crossed himself ''…raised her well''

''Alexander the Great, really?'' she asked surprise ''Bennett descend from Aristotle and Plato'' she said ''if they get married, your granddaughter will have the perfect husband as well'' she said and in response, Gus just rolled his eyes, annoyed.

At the other side of the room, the kids were debating the origins of the word ''restaurant.'' While Nick and Angelo were teasing Ian about a football team.

_/_

After the prayers and Aunt Voula cut the cake, Paris got up and exclaimed she has an announcement to make and for a second, the family got deadly silent, afraid of hear bad news all over again.

''guys, I talked to Dad and he asked me what school I wanted to go'' she started ''I was kind of in doubt before… and well… I kind of was excited to go away… but…'' she stopped for a second, to look to all her family ''I step back in my decision… and… Northwestern seems a good place to study after all''

Paris barely finished saying that and everyone ran to her, for an embrace and kisses.

''honey mou, what great news!'' Maria exclaimed and hug her granddaughter

''cool, I'm going to Northwester too, we can have lunch together'' said Bennett, giving her a kiss

''honey, are you sure about this?'' Ian asked a bit concerned ''you can go to New York if you want, I'm not going to be sad''

''hey Dad, why not study around home? I do think Northwestern is a good place, besides, there isn´t a place like home, right?'' the girl said, hugging her father.

''yeah, there isn´t'' Ian agree with a smile.

''Hey!'' Angelo exclaimed ''Let´s celebrate!''

''in agreement, OPA!'' his mother agreed and one by one, everyone start to hold hand and dance the song rhythm, forgetting for a moment, about the tragedy they faced not long ago.

_/_

Later that night, after going back home, Ian Finally decided to have courage to face his own room, once a bath took, he just lied down on his bed, hopping that Maria was right. And the morning after, his back, was good as new again.

 **EPILOGUE:**

At her new Dormitory at Northwester campus, Paris unpacked her bag, arranging some things and placing a photograph of her parents at her bedside table. When suddenly, another girl entered in the room, with her laptop, she seemed a bit embarrassed, but happy to be there

''hey!'' Paris greeted her

''hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth. And you?''

''I'm Paris. Where do you from?''

''Boston. And you?''

''Chicago''

''The Windy City? Awesome!'' Elizabeth exclaimed, then stop, look at the doorway and back to Paris ''er… are they going to stay?''

At the doorway, Ian and the rest of the family stood still, watching the girls interact, without saying a word.

''guys…'' Paris get up from the bed and walk toward her family, both embarrassed and sad

''okay, we´re going!'' Ian raised his hand on the air, as Gus passed by him and give Paris a bottle of Windex and a kiss on her forehead

''thanks Pappou'' she smiled at him

''call me on Face Time, honey'' Maria said, leaving with her husband

''Don´t forget to eat well'' Voula completed

''tomorrow I will be back to curl both of your hairs, so you two can go to first day in classes, beautiful'' Nikki offered.

''don´t stay awake all night and do your homework.'' Ian ordered ''love you honey, see you Saturday, bye''

''bye Dad'' Paris replies

''bye'' Ian said, closing the door of the dormitory, certainly that his daughter will be alright and happy with her choice.

 **END.**


End file.
